The present invention relates to a pipe fixing part structure for a vehicle, in which pipes are arranged in the front-back direction of a vehicle between a floor panel and an under cover that covers part of the bottom surface of the floor panel.
Various pipes such as a brake pipe and a fuel pipe are provided in the front-back direction of a vehicle on the bottom surface of a floor panel of a vehicle. In order to protect these pipes from flying stones and the like, the pipes are covered from below by a protector (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-132849).
In order to enhance aerodynamic performance during running of a vehicle, part of the bottom surface of a floor panel is covered by an under cover. A configuration of arranging pipes through the space between the floor panel and the under cover is adopted for such a vehicle. Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2009-241792 proposes the following configuration in order to protect the pipes even in the case where the under cover comes into strong contact with a road surface, stones on the road surface, or the like and thus deforms significantly. In the proposed configuration, a guide groove is formed by a protruding part having a height larger than the pipe diameters, on the upper surface of the under cover, and the pipes are arranged through the guide groove.
Here, a structure example of a vehicle bottom surface for which the configuration of arranging pipes through the space between the floor panel and the under cover is adopted is illustrated in FIG. 4 to FIG. 6.
FIG. 4 is a partial bottom surface view of a vehicle. FIG. 5 is a partial perspective view of an opening part of an under cover on a vehicle bottom surface. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line B-B in FIG. 5. A plurality of (four in the example illustrated in the drawings) pipes 102, 103, 104, and 105 are provided along the front-back direction of the vehicle (the left-right direction in FIG. 4 and FIG. 6) on the bottom surface of a floor panel 101 of the vehicle. The pipes 102 to 105 are fixed to the bottom surface of the floor panel 101 by a clamp 107.
Further, part of the bottom surface of the floor panel 101 is covered by an under cover 106. The pipes 102 to 105 are arranged through the space between the under cover 106 and the floor panel 101. Here, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a vertical wall 106A is vertically provided so as to extend upward from the front end edge of the under cover 106 to the bottom surface of the floor panel 101. A rectangular opening part 106a that allows the pipes 102 to 105 to pass therethrough is formed in the vertical wall 106A.